Crimson and Gold
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! - I am the daughter of Thewlis and Acantha Volturi, one of the few original clans of the Nosferatu. This is the story of the beginning of the Volturi King's. There are some dark themes in this story. It will remain T so I hope you enjoy.
1. The Years

Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual. Stephanie owns everything Twilight. I only own the names that are not part of the Twilight universe.

AN: I am trying this out, it's completely AU, and it has some canon parts to it. I hope you will take the time to tell me whether you like it or not. I will only update when I get a review or two.

AN 1: Just a little reminder, I love reviews, but please be kind. Thank you!

Summary: _I am the daughter of Thewlis and Acantha Volturi, one of the few original clans of the Nosferatu. This is the story of the beginning of the Volturi King's. There are some dark themes in this story. It will remain T so I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

Crimson and Gold

Chapter 1 – _The Years_

My name is Isabella Marie Volturi and this is my story.

I am the daughter of Thewlis and Acantha Volturi, one of the few original clans of the Nosferatu. They no longer exist, they were the only ones who could reproduce, but a pack of were-beasts killed them. Of course they were killed off a long time ago by the humans. The legends of the werewolf and vampire came from them, the killing of the were-beasts were done by silver. My father and mother were killed in the war between the two clans. I am the only one left.

Though somehow, I was able to change humans into vampires and not Nosferatu. They became hard as rock like myself, sparkled in the sun and feed on blood. Though they had no fangs or claws like I did, they did have enhanced senses, speed and strength.

* * *

Being alive for 2757 years can get lonely, I have seen many things in my two millennia and each have been etched into my immortal brain filling it with more knowledge than any large tome could handle. I currently reside in a huge castle filled with many ignorant fools who think they know everything, yet they know nothing at all.

"Milady, will thou join thy servants in thine feeding chambers?" My loyal and faithful servant Mercia asked. "If thou have beenith disturbed?" He further went on but I raised a pale hand and silenced him.

I watched him fidget and it started to bug me. "Mercia, cease thy movement's for Eris' sake." He stopped all movements and waited patiently for my instructions. "Mercia, have thy chambers prepared." I detested speaking in such a manner, but what must I do, he knew of my vampirism and believed himself above the other fools under my service. Leaving my presence he left my chambers to prepare my entrance. Listening carefully I heard him announce me and with a swirl of my dress and cloak, I had arrived outside the feeding chamber doors. "Open thine doors." I heard Mercia say.

Walking into the feeding chamber, I watched as every one of the vampires I had changed bowed low and waited as I swept passed them before raising themselves again. I waited for the food to be brought in and when it was I called forth a girl. She came to me and shook with her nervousness as her in born fear made its presence known, sweetening her already delicious smelling blood. I beckoned her to my throne and in a move faster than any human or vampire could see I had grabbed her arms and pierced her skin. Taking that as their permission, my servants took their blood and satisfied their thirst.

Many days passed by and I found myself wanting to go for a walk, taking a cloak and Mercia with me I walked out of my chambers and down to the main entrance hall of my castle. "Milady, why is thou silent? Is thou well?" Mercia asked. I looked at him and noticed how he avoided my eyes. "Mercia, thou is most well." He nodded and tried to hide his smile. He was almost as old as I; living for 1900 years has made him my most loyal companion.

"Milady, may I speak in our way?" Looking over the mountain ridge, I glanced down to the valley and spotted a young woman spinning in circles with her almost blood red hair flying around her head, every time she swirled. Mercia was looking at her too and by the sound of his content sigh, I knew he wanted to watch her some more. "Mercia, shall we." I said sweeping my hand in front of me, nodding he waited for me to go first, following behind me at a reasonable pace. I cleared my throat and waited for the young woman to stop and stop she did with an audible gasp.

"Pardon thine foolishness." She whispered. Mercia glanced into her eyes and the connection was made. "Never be sorry." He whispered lunging at her and biting her neck. I watched as she first screamed and then went limp only to start screaming as the venom burned her. "Forgive me Milady." Mercia said while running his fingers through her hair.

I waited all three days as did Mercia and when the girl finally woke, we took her hunting. She was scratching at her throat while we ran, but that soon ceased when she had her drink. Realising that she was different she looked shocked. "What am I?" she questioned.

I smiled kindly as did Mercia, "You are a vampire. What is your name?" I waited with baited breath. "My name is Andromeda, who are you?" Looking to Mercia he addressed himself and then me. "I am Mercia Volturi and this is our queen, Isabella Volturi. I am also your soul mate." I rolled my eyes, but smiled when Andromeda curtsied. Taking her back to the castle was quite an experience in deed. She had been gifted with an being a water elemental. As we passed by a small lake she had been giggling and with that the water seemed to become alive. I was so shocked I gasped, Mercia look astounded and Andromeda was shocked as well. "Did I do that?" Mercia nodded.

"I shall take my leave, Mercia see that Andromeda is given a room and clothes when you both return back." Mercia nodded and bowed. Andromeda once again curtsied and continue to test her gift.

_Time skip 136 years…_

It had been one hundred and thirty six years since Andromeda had joined my servitude. She had complete mastery of her gift and was currently entertaining the rest of my servants. Mercia was laughing along with them as I awaited our lunch. Having been born a Nosferatu gave me double the hearing, strength, speed, eyesight, sense of smell and all the other senses than the other vampires. I heard and smelt our lunch before the others, I stood and with that everyone stopped their current activities.

Watching as the doors were opened and our food brought in my keen eyesight zeroed in on a man with hair as dark as the abyss and blue eyes so bright I could've sworn they were glowing. He had his arm around the shoulder of a girl with the same black hair as his but her eyes were a sparkling green. I held my hands up and all movement stopped at my silent command. "You there." I said pointing a finger at the man and girl. They stepped forward slowly. "What are your names?" The man stepped in front of the girl as his heart rate picked up speed. "I am Aro Marcellus and this is my younger sister Didyme Marcellus." I nodded. He and his sister would join me tonight. Motioning to Mercia he and Andromeda fast as lightning ran forward and grabbed both of them bringing them to me.

"I am offering you eternity with me, do you accept?" Aro looked at all the people and my servants before nodding along with his sister. I smiled and bit him and then bit Didyme, Mercia and Andromeda took them away from the chamber and I let everyone have their feed. Sitting down after feeding I waited for the three days to end, when they did I was presented with a bowing Aro and Didyme. "Aro, Didyme, what a pleasant day. I trust you are both satisfied with your changes." They nodded. "I will leave you in the capable hands of Mercia and his wife Andromeda. He will show you our ways." Mercia nodded.

Aro stepped forward and sank to his knees with his head bowed, "My Queen, I have a gift." I smiled. "Well? What is it?" I asked. He lifted his head and looked at my chin. "I can see every thought a person has ever had, I am able to see their past and present with a single touch." I was taken aback, never in all my 2893 years had I ever seen this. "Mercia, is this true?" He nodded. "He found that out when he grabbed my hand, Milady." I nodded. I lifted my hand and waited for Aro to touch it. He looked at my hand and then very slowly lifted his. He placed his hand in my open one; he gave a great shriek and fell backwards. He scurried away and smashed into Mercia with such force it knocked them both over. "What in the world?" Mercia spat in anger. I brought my hand to my throne and let it rest.

"It would seem as though the fledgling has been shocked." Someone in the far corner of the chamber shouted. Many more of my servants started verbally bullying my newest member, laughing at him and making fun of him. With a powerful roar I silenced everyone in the room. "You will all cease with your insolence! I have never heard such blasphemy in all my existence. Aro is still a newborn; clearly my past has frightened him as it would most certainly frighten you all!" I said with a growl. They all fell to their knees and began begging for mercy. Standing and gliding down the stairs toward the one who started this whole mess I stood before her with a glower. "You shall be executed for your blasphemy." Was all I said before Mercia motioned for two of my best forward. I waited for them to stand next to the woman, once in position I placed both of my hands on either side of her face. "Please Milady, I beg for mercy!" she screamed. I gave a sharp jerk to the right and with a crack followed by the sound of tearing metal her head was removed. I hurled her head across the room and directly into the burning fireplace, it was soon followed by her arms, legs and torso.

Aro was still shacking silently obviously from the look of the were-beasts of my past. I glided toward him and placed my hand upon his shoulder. "Aro, follow me." He followed behind me silently until we reached my bed chambers. "You are no doubt scared about what you saw. I am sorry you had to witness that, but to prove that you were gifted you had to show me." He nodded. "What were those things?" he said quietly.

"They were known as were-beasts, men who turned wolf on a harvest moon. They were deadly to anyone but themselves. I am the last Nosferatu, my parents gave birth to me and not even four years later were killed by the beasts. Nosferatu were what I am; we have greater senses, strength and speed than you or the other vampires. The were-beasts were far greater than my kind and were able to kill them all save me, as you saw." He nodded in understanding. "The beasts were killed off by the humans with silver after a few years; I am the only living creature from those times. I know what you saw frightened you, but please do not fret, they will never harm anyone again." He again nodded. "They were scary looking." He smiled. I nodded in agreement, they were scary looking, and they were about 7 feet tall, with large ugly almost deformed heads and black demonic eyes. They had claws on their hands and feet and spiked tails. Their teeth were yellow and rotting and their smell was that of decay. Shaking off the mental image I gave Aro a smile. He returned my smile with his own and I let him leave my presence.

I sat staring out my window and watched as the sun slowly set behind the tall mountains, I was drawn into a memory I wished I never had.

_~***Flashback***~_

_I was fully grown an adult Nosferatu by the end of the first year it had been four years since my birth and I was out hunting when I heard shouts coming from the village below. I heard the sound of growling which reminded me of when I scratch my nails on the stone wall in the caves I visit. I winced at the sound for it was even worse than that, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I sank to the ground and belly crawled forward, peeking over the side of the ridge. There standing in the middle of the village stood what looked like a standing wolf; it had long ears and a long muzzle that was scrunched up. The lips were pulled over rotting teeth that were yellow; its teeth were protruding from the end of its muzzle that looked to short to hold them all. Its black tongue was hanging out the side of its mouth dripping saliva that was causing stem to rise of the ground as though it was burning it._

_Its back had a slight hump to it as it hunched was hunched over, long muscular legs were connected to feet that had three claws, though the middle claw was longer than the other two, it was the same on its hands. It had black eyes, demonic eyes and white slit pupils. It had a tail that had long curved spikes they ran all the way up its back, along the spine, and onto its large head. All together the thing that stood in the middle of the village looked like some deformed man-wolf with a slight demonic side to it. It growled again and I watched as the humans covered their ears. It sank its claws into the ground and with a roar that my own ears ring raced toward the cowering humans._

_I slid back down the side of the ridge and ran back to my home only to find it full of those demonic things. I screamed when I was grabbed, but kept quiet when I saw my father's hand cover my mouth. "Hush Isabella, thine screams shall call unto thy Were-Beasts." I nodded and followed after him. We ran out of the small house I called home and saw my mother's body laying sprawled on the ground with large gashes on her throat and chest. She was dead. I heard that scraping metal sound that only came from the beast's mouth, my father threw me behind his back just in time. The beast's claws slashed into him and I screamed once again. I ran from my home, listening as the beast's followed me, all around me there was our clan perishing before eyes. They didn't stand a chance. Being younger gave me the advantage of a greater speed and with that I out ran the Were-Beasts. I finally found a place to hide; I sank to my knees and let out the sobs I had been holding in since I first saw my mother. I cried for her and I cried for my father, I cried for my family. Being unable to cry real tears, I was left with the stinging feeling that was the norm for all of us Nosferatu's._

_~***End Flashback***~ _

_Time skip 10 years…_

I had changed another man about five years ago by the name of Marcus Volterra, now known as Marcus Volturi, he and Aro had had a small fight when Marcus found that he was the soul mate to Didyme. Marcus had been gifted with the ability to see bonds between people. He and Didyme had gotten married after Aro had finally accepted them being together. I still laughed when I think of the almost child like pout Aro had given me when I had declared them married.

I was sitting in a large meadow near the castle under the stars and in the moonlight, my skin almost shimmering under the full moon. I had been staring at the moon and stars when a twig snapped; I stood up in a blur and heard a gasp come from behind me. I turned my head and swept my eyes over the meadow, they came to rest upon a man with the whitest hair I have ever seen. His heart was hammering away in his chest and I saw his sterling blue eyes widen. He had a chiseled jaw and an aristocratic face and nose. He was tall and very beautiful, I held in my own gasp at his beauty. He nervously stepped forward and walked slowly toward me, I felt my breath escape me when he stepped fully into the moonlit meadow. His hair was almost sparkling as were his eyes. I took a step forward and he stopped, his heart beat increasing in speed. "Please, don't be afraid of me." I nearly begged. It wasn't enough he turned tail and ran away. I wanted to follow, but a hand grabbing mine stopped me. I looked at Didyme and she smiled. "Please my Queen, we must return to the castle. There is an urgent request from Mercia." I followed her as she ran back to the castle.

Arriving in the chambers of the feeding room I saw Mercia gripping a man with wild eyes and a feral look about him. "What has he done Mercia?" He looked up. "He purged a village of all the humans and then started on another village when Alturas caught him in his shield. I wanted to rip him apart first, but thought maybe you would prefer to do it." I nodded and looked around, my eyes landed on Aro and I motioned him forward. He bowed his head and took the man's hand. I waited and then was rewarded with my patience. "He has gone mad, though I am not sure how Milady." I nodded and quickly dismembered the vampire before me. I returned to my bed chambers and sat down at my desk. I took out a quill and sketched the man from the meadow; I stared out my window the rest of the night after completing the sketch. He really was a beautiful specimen; I had to search for him.

* * *

It was a few days later and I was once again in the meadow looking at the stars when the sound of yet another twig snapping had me up in my feet in a crouch with a deadly growl emitted from between clenched teeth. I saw the man with the white hair step out with his hands wrapped around a glinting piece of metal, when he was within my personal space; I saw that it was a sword. I chuckled which made him suck in a large gulp of air and his heart to speed up. "I really won't hurt you." I said in a calm voice. He lowered his weapon slightly and I sank to my knees with my hands raised palm facing up in a gesture of peace. "If you wish to speak with me, then speak." I once again spoke. He really was a mesmerizing creature.

"What are you?" he asked in a voice so angelic it rivaled my own. I beckoned him forward and he came toward me. "I am a Nosferatu." I whispered when he was within hearing range. He looked scared for only a moment before dropping his sword. A dull thud echoed around us and I smiled at him. "What is your name?" he asked. "Isabella Volturi and what is yours?" He looked shy. "I am Caius Scatena." I smiled such a beautiful name for such a beautiful man. I knew he and I were soul mates, I could feel it in my bones. I walked toward him and in a blink of the eye I was behind him biting into his supple flesh, his warm blood gushed into my mouth, but I pulled away and let my venom start his change.

_Time Skip 200 years…_

I was now known as the empress and Aro, Marcus and Caius are the King's. Didyme had come across a young woman named Sulpicia a few years ago and had brought her to the castle. Aro had fallen in love with her and had begged me to change her. I did and he had been thrilled. We had been living peacefully for years when an uprising had caught our interest in the east where the Romanians lived. I had sent a member of the guard as Aro had started calling it, to scout and he had returned almost a week later stating that there were werewolves causing problems along with the Romanian vampires. I had sent him and another out once more to watch them, but only one returned.

A war had been started and Caius being my bloodthirsty and very handsome husband couldn't wait to have a go at the wolves. I was reluctant, but was persuaded to have the guard trained for combat. That was a month ago, every member of my guard, which was over 100 men and woman were ready and waiting for the Romanian's and there pets to arrive, having been notified by a scout. "We are ready Milady." Mercia stated with a bow. I nodded and walked to the front of the line. "They are nearly here; I can hear the beast's hearts and smell their decay. Be prepared." Everyone took their positions, including the two wives and myself. I waited for the wolves to appear and when they did I ran full speed at them my arms in front of me, my hands curled into claws my teeth fully fanged. I let out a roar and slammed into the beast before me, ripping it to shreds, I went at many and was about to grab another when teeth sank into my torso and flung my over hundreds of creatures. I landed with a thump and slid into a pair of legs belonging to another wolf. I grabbed its ears and flung myself over its body ripping its head off and spraying anyone close enough with its blood.

I landed on my feet and threw the head away from me; I looked around and noticed that I was surrounded by many wolves. I sprang at two of them and ripped their throats out, and clawing at their faces, I was grabbed by teeth yet again but this time I had the advantage. I sunk my claws into the side of its head and right through the other side; I had skewered it and had impaled it on my arm. I ripped my arm out of its head then spun around and grasped another by its muzzle, crushing it within seconds. I once again ripped at the throat tearing my way through the body. After a few minutes I had killed all the wolves that had surrounded me. I looked up and saw Aro holding a wolves head in his hand and hitting others with it, I would've laughed had the situation not been that serious. Marcus came into my view fighting with a vampire and wolf. He ripped the vampire apart and through its body pieces into a burning pyre. The wolf lunged, but I connected with its side digging my claws into its back and lungs, tearing it into half. Marcus thanked me and ran off again. I could see we had the upper hand as almost all of the vampires and wolves on the Romanian side were dead. There were about four wolves left and they ran off leaving behind thirteen vampires. I watched as one by one they were torn apart and burnt, two men were left and I recognised them immediately.

"Well if it isn't my two _favourite_ vampires, Stefan and Vladimir. To what do I owe the pleasure of fighting your coven and pets?" They snarled at me. "We will take our leave. We have nothing left to fight you, but be warned one day we will return and we will reclaim what is rightfully ours." I growled at them and they ran off. Looking around I could see most of the guard were patching each other up. I found Marcus standing near a pyre that was billowing purple smoke and Andromeda clutching at her hair wailing. Sulpicia had her head buried in Aro's shoulder sobbing along with Aro. Caius was standing not too far away with a look of fury plastered on his face. "What is the matter Andromeda?" I asked. She lifted her head and began begging me to kill her. "Please! Please kill me my Queen! I beg of your mercy!" I looked at her for a second and I realised that Mercia was no where to be found and then it hit me, he had been killed in the battle. I glided over to where she sat and I looked down to her. "Andromeda, was Mercia killed in the battle?" She nodded and grabbed my dress. "Please kill me, let me be with him." I nodded. I kissed her forehead and with the quickest swipe at her neck I removed her head and threw her into the flames.

I heard snarling and angry words been shouted, looking to the source I saw both Marcus and Caius in scuffle. Marcus was trying to get to the flames and Caius was trying to pull him away. "Enough!" I shouted and they stopped. "What are you two doing?" Marcus looked at me with utter hatred. "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! THANKS TO YOU SHE'S DEAD! You insisted that she be present in this battle and now I've lost the love of my life!" Marcus came at me faster than Caius could expect and he began tearing into me with force. I let out a growl when he bit my arm and clawed at my still healing face and neck. A wolf had managed to claw me and it was still healing, Marcus just re-opened the wounds. I felt his weight get lifted off of me and I saw my beautiful love, wrapping Marcus around the neck with his arms. "If you ever hurt her again Marcus, I will not hesitate to kill you!" He snarled.

I watched as Marcus seemed to relax a moment and then he requested something I did not want to give and I could see neither did Aro. "Kill me then. I have nothing left in this pitiful existence. Let me be at rest with my Didyme." I would've given him what he wanted had it not been for Aro's voice speaking. "Never brother, you are needed here along side us, no one else is worthy to be a king." I waited and watched as Marcus seemed to give in and become a shell I would forever see.

_One Year Later…_

It had been one year since the deaths of Didyme and Mercia and many others, Marcus had locked himself in his and Didyme's room for a year and half before he was forced to leave and feed. I watched as he sat almost numbly in his throne below mine, he sighed again and I felt absolutely disgusted with myself for keeping him with me, alive, while his love was dead. I should've given him what he wanted that day he had asked. He still harbored the hatred for me and I could understand his reasoning for it, I had in deed insisted that she stay with us to fight. Most of the old guard had left us that day as well, asking if they could move on, I had let them go and now I sat watching as Aro watched his newest collectables fight one another. "Demetri for goodness sake, tackle him already." I heard Felix shout. Felix had joined us about seven months ago and was a formidable fighter. He was training Demetri, a young man who had joined us two months after Felix had. I sighed again and got up, everyone ceased their activities and bowed low, Aro and Caius bowed their heads and Marcus gave a snarl before curtly bowing his head.

"I will be leaving for a while, I shall be traveling. I will return when I'm ready." I announced. Caius tried to protest but a growl silenced him, I was and forever would be his superior. I left the feeding chamber and ran for a long time; I feed once every few days. I was travelling along the vast fields when I was taken down by what looked to be a werewolf. I felt my flesh being punctured and then a hazy feeling consumed my body; I could hear voices, telling someone well done and take her to the dungeons. It was all I could remember before darkness welcomed me.


	2. Home after so Long

Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual. Stephanie owns everything Twilight. I only own the names that are not part of the Twilight universe.

AN: I am trying this out, it's completely AU, and it has some canon parts to it. I hope you will take the time to tell me whether you like it or not. I will only update when I get a review or two.

AN 1: Just a little reminder, I love reviews, but please be kind. Thank you!

Summary: _I am the daughter of Thewlis and Acantha Volturi, one of the few original clans of the Nosferatu. This is the story of the beginning of the Volturi King's. There are some dark themes in this story. It will remain T so I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

Chapter 2 – _Home after so long_

I missed my mate so much my body ached. You see I had been captured by Vladimir and Stefan and I didn't know how long I hadn't feed. I was impaled on something and I wasn't sure what as it was pitch black and from my lack of feeding my eyesight had diminished drastically. I couldn't tell if it had been a day, a month or even a year, I had no sense of time whatsoever. I felt ill and sickly as though I had been forced to swallow human food and was unable to get it out of my system. I heard a rattling from somewhere behind me, but I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or if it was for real. I lifted my head to get better access to the sound, but it was all for naught as the rattling stopped.

I tried to move, but this caused me to slip and I felt my back tear open, I let out a scream of pain when something hot started to burn the inside of my wound. It felt as though I was being burned with acid. "You must learn to stop trying to escape; you have done this countless times over the past month. I have patched you up once again; the next time you do this I will not help you." A creepy almost distorted voice whispered along the walls. "Who are you? Where am I?" A chuckle escaped the voice and then a cold hand pressed against my back. "I am your healer, as for where you are, you are now living under Stefan and Vladimir's roof." The hand was gone as was the voice behind it. I let my head hang and I tearlessly sobbed.

Sitting, well it was more like leaning, against the wall or whatever it was that I was impaled upon, I looked up. There was a small hole with the tiniest sliver of light shinning through. I wished that it was larger so that I could see the beautiful stars, but alas wishes never come true, for if they did I would've been back in my castle with my love. "I see you have stopped your movements all together Isabella. Tell me, has Stefan been treating you well?" I gave a growl when Vladimir's voice echoed around me. It occurred to me in all our meetings over the years, I had never heard Stefan speaking. It was his voice that had echoed around me earlier as he fixed my back. "Yes." Vladimir clicked his tongue and chuckled. "You aren't happy, are you?" I rolled my eyes. "Come now Isabella, if you're good, I'll allow you to have some light in your cell." I heard a metal clang and knew that he had left me alone.

I wondered what he meant by being good. I had done nothing wrong, had I. Then it hit me like a boulder, the wonderful smell of freshly spilt blood. I tried to stay still, but the smell was enticing me. I let a snarl ripped through me and I heard chuckling from above. A rumbling was starting low in my chest and I the sound of chuckling once again. "Is this what you want? Is this what you crave Isabella?" I sighed, I better be _good_ as Vladimir had put it. "Yes, please, please." I asked quietly. He laughed the whole time I begged for the blood that I had been deprived of and when I thought that he would finally give me what I wanted, he had taken the blood away. Left in my cell I had no choice but to be silent and wait, wait for the perfect time to escape.

* * *

I heard the door open and close for what seemed like the hundredth time, but having lost all sense of time, I wasn't sure if it really was or not. Vladimir had open up the ceiling and had allowed some light to penetrate the cell, giving me the ability to see where I was. "Isabella, how are you this fine day? I hope you are ready for your next test like I am. Want to know what it is?" I nodded. My mouth felt like sawdust and my throat burned. I couldn't answer even if I wanted to. "Well you'll find out soon enough." He laughed. I opened my mouth and rasped out the question that had been plaguing my mind for how don't know how long. "How long has it been since you took me?" My voice sounded like metal had been scraped against metal, not the usual bell like tone. He visibly flinched at my voice, but recovered. "You've been here exactly 12 years, so happy anniversary my dear. You've lasted a lot of years; it's longer than anyone else had lasted that's for sure. Anyway, now onto business, I will be sending in Igor to take that wooden pike out of your chest, I'm sure it has been uncomfortable. You'll be given a goblet of blood every two weeks. Now doesn't that sound lovely? You'll be given your test in just a moment, so just behave until I get back." I wanted to rip him in half and feed him to the beasts of hell, but I merely nodded my head. He walked out the door and was gone for just a moment.

He came back with Stefan and a lit torch along with what looked like swamp water. "This is your test my dear." He held up the goblet and torch and then walked toward me. "This here is a torch which I will ask my dear brother to hold, here Stefan." He handed the torch to Stefan. He lifted the goblet and placed it near my lips. "Now this, this is werewolf blood, it is like acid to us, which you've no doubt been privy too I'm sure." Stefan nodded. "Now be a good girl and open up." I tried to fight his hand pulling at my lower jaw, but it was futile. He managed to open my mouth and pour in the blood, I gagged and tried to spit it out, but he slammed my mouth shut forcing me to swallow. He had his pet, Igor, pull open my mouth once again and this time I tried to fight as best as possible, I screamed out when he brought the lit torch closer to me. He stuck the torch in my open mouth and I felt the flames ignite. I screamed and screamed, Stefan was laughing as was Igor. Vladimir's smirking face was all I could see as my throat and stomach were lit in flames. He was literally burning me from the inside out; it was his test and his way to see how long I would last. Still screaming as the flames found their way into my lungs and nose, I shut my eyes. The blood was highly flammable and if I lived long enough, I would tell everyone never to light the blood. "Alright put it out, Igor." I was suddenly dumped into a large barrel filled with water. Consumed in the water I felt the flames die off as half my body was filled with water making me chock and splutter when they pulled me out. I was chained to a wall upside down and left there, it was their way of emptying my body of the water I had just consumed. "Well done Isabella, you lasted a whole ten minutes without been burned to death." Vladimir said chuckling as he left the cell.

* * *

It must have been a few days before I was left a goblet of fresh blood. I had been drinking it and not moving, that way I wouldn't burn it off so fast. I drank the offered blood and stood still as a statue for the next two weeks until the next goblet was brought in. I had obviously lost the appeal to Vladimir and Stefan for neither had come in to torment me for a long time. I had been planning my escape for a while, I was still very weak after the fire thing, but that wouldn't stop my escape. I waited for my next goblet of blood to be brought in and when it did I attacked. Flinging myself at Igor I sank my claws into his head affectively killing him. Drinking the blood from the goblet, I threw it over my shoulder and ran out of the still open cell door. I could hear no other sounds besides my feet hitting the floor of the broken down castle.

I had managed to escape the castle and the Romanian fools under the cover of night. I felt the grass beneath my feet and then I started running and they couldn't carry me fast enough. I raced along the grassy plains and over mountains, coming to a stop when I smelt humans in a nearby village, grabbing two men from their guarding posts I drained them and felt a little more refreshed. I started running again and finally after so many years, I saw my home appear upon the mountain top. I walked along the familiar halls of the castle and came across three guards positioned outside the feeding chamber. They gasped after recognising me and bowed lower than I've ever witnessed, almost falling to the floor not one of them ever looking me in the eyes. I waited as they pushed the doors open and the smell of home wrapped itself around me. I walked into the chamber and heard growls escape seven vampires I did not recognise. Looking around I found that my throne had been removed and the three thrones that belonged to Marcus, Aro and Caius were still there but had been changed. I wondered how long ago they changed them.

I was suddenly tackled to the floor and held down by four pairs of hands. Then I was screaming in agony as burning consumed my entire body, I screamed and screamed until I heard Aro's voice telling someone named Jane to stop. I had my head forward leaning on the ground; I was taking in large gulps of air. Shaking from the pain I had just endured, it had reminded me of when Vladimir had set my insides on fire. I lifted my head off the ground and slowly stood up. I flicked my hair over my shoulders and looked up into Aro's face. If he was still human he would have had a heart attack. He sucked in a lung full of air and jumped up from his sitting position falling to his knees, head leaning on the floor. I lifted my lips over my teeth threateningly when the seven unknown vampires moved toward me. I heard Marcus enter the room, I turned around and saw him kneeling as well though his head was slightly bowed unlike Aro who was still in the same position, but he soon lifted his head and looked at me with venom filled eyes. "My Queen, you're still alive, oh thank the gods and goddesses. We searched for you, but never found you. Where have you been all these years?" If it were anyone else, I would have beheaded him on the spot. "I was captured by Stefan and Vladimir." I rasped. He growled low in his throat and let out a small cry. "There now Aro, you have no need to fret, I am safe now." He nodded. Marcus looked at me and I gave him a shy smile. "Marcus, can you ever forgive me?" I noticed that he too had unshed tears in his eyes. "My Queen, I forgave you a long time ago." I thanked him and was about to say something else when an almighty roar echoed around us and resounded in my head.

There standing in all his beautiful glory was my love, though his position was him being in an offensive and crouch growls emitting from deep in his throat. "You forget your place Caius!" I said with a snarl that caused me to wince at the pain in my throat. "I forget nothing Isabella! You have forgotten your place." He growled. I looked around and saw that many of my servants were standing in front of me in defensive crouches. Aro was staring at Caius with anger in his eyes. Marcus looked at me and flinched visibly.

"Caius my darling, tell me what is the matter with you?" He looked down and then whispered. "You've been presumed dead for 20 years. I went looking for you and found the wolves, I managed to slaughter them, but I still could not locate you. I sent Demetri out and he couldn't find you either, you remember Demetri?" I nodded. "Has it been that long? I don't recall anything after been captured by Vladimir and Stefan, they told me it was 12 years, but I see they were lying." I gave a sigh and then began dry heaving for the umpteenth time in so many days. The only thing that came out of my mouth was blackened foul smelling liquid; it was the aftermath of the wolf blood that had been burned inside of me. Caius ran over to me and grabbed my waist. "What is this?" He shouted. I suddenly remembered seeing the same thing not so long ago; it was when Mercia had found a man who had escaped the clutches of the Romanian's. It was from prolonged starvation and been burned with the blood of a wolf. "Caius- I-just-need-a-minute." I rasped in between the heaving. Aro was standing over me in a protective way telling Caius to get me to our chambers. I felt like I was floating when he ran, but it was over soon. I sat in the bed and waited for Aro to return, he had offered to get me more blood and I had accepted. I could feel my throat's ache begin to wane. Caius waited while Marcus stood in the corner of my bed chambers, Aro returned with a human woman wiggling to get free. He slid his finger nail along her throat and held the human to my lips. Caius held her while I greedily sucked on the humans flesh as the sweet warmth filled my being. It was like this for the next two days before I felt well enough to re-emerge. I was happy that I had healed and had stopped getting sick, even if it took a whole week. I was asked to have an audience with the new members of the Volturi and I agreed.

"Most of you remember your Empress." A collective murmur of yes's followed Aro's statement. "Some of you, who are new, don't know her. This is Empress Isabella Marie Volturi, the original Volturi and Nosferatu." All of the guard who remembered me kneeled before me and all the new ones who did not know me stood in shock, there was seven in total and each of them were staring at me. I started to growl for their insolence and immediately their eyes were directed to my chin. "Who are you seven?" I said. A young girl and boy of about 14 or 15 years, twins, stepped forward. "I am Alec and this is my twin Jane, mistress." I growled. Mistress? I am no mistress. "Milady is what you call me." I stated and they nodded before kneeling. A man and woman with blonde hair stood forward. "I am Afton and this is my mate Chelsea." He kneeled and Chelsea followed. A woman with long light brown hair and violet eyes stepped forward "I am Heidi, Milady, the Volturi fisher." She kneeled. I watched as a petite brown haired girl stepped forward and kneeled. "I am Renata, Master Aro's personal shield, Milady." A tall Hispanic man came forward and bowed. "I am Santiago." He then kneeled.

"It is good to be home once more." I stated before turning toward Aro. "Aro, where is my throne?" I asked in a deadly calm voice. He gestured upwards and I noticed a balcony with my throne sat perfectly center of the room. I loved it; it was perfectly placed for me to see all of my servants. "Thank you." He nodded and visibly relaxed. I embraced him and then looked toward Marcus; I kissed his cheek and then turned to my love. "Caius my love, come." He gave me an evil smile, but his eyes held love and passion.

* * *

The sun rose high above the clouds as Caius lazed in his chair by the window over looking the small village below. I sat with my sketch book and the finished piece in front of me. Caius was gazing across the mountains from what I could see and I smiled softly to myself, I was one lucky woman to have this magnificent creature in my life as not only my mate, but my friend and lover. "Is something the matter my sweet?" His soft musical voice asked his eyes cast upon me. "No, I am just admiring the most beautiful creature in the world." He chuckled. "I hope you don't mean me as _you_ are the most beautiful creature in the world." I laughed. He came over to where I sat and pulled me against his chest kissing my forehead. "I love you so much and I would gladly live in this room forever, but right now we need to feed and you know Heidi will be here soon with our meals." I nodded and followed him as he walked at a human pace down the flight of stairs that lead to the throne room.

_Present day… _

_1000 years passed._

I sat in the throne room listening to a bronze haired vampire blabbering on and on about how the love of his life killed herself and now he wishes to join her in death. Sighing I stood and motioned toward Aro. Over the thousand years I had had the balcony above the three thrones switched to the opposite side of the room, I now faced the three brothers. Aro looked up at me with a questioning gaze.

"We will have a meeting and discuss your request." The boy looked around to me in shock and received a loud roar from Caius, the vampires head turned back toward the brothers. "You will not look my mate in the eyes fledgling, you will look to her balcony and that's it."

"Caius, leave him be, we have much to discuss." I said with an undertone of warning. The boy left and we spoke.

"I say we let him live with the pain, it would be his punishment for exposing himself to a human." – Caius.

"Come now brother, he has lost his mate; he wishes to be at peace." – Aro.

"I was never granted the peace, I agree with Caius, Aro." – Marcus.

"See you happy twit, even Marcus is in agreement with me, we leave him and let him stew in his muck." Rolling my eyes I jumped down from the balcony.

"Aro, he has a great gift. We must ask him to join the guard and forsake his 'vegetarian' ways." Aro sighed. Marcus looked towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you nuts Isabella? You know as well as I that my gift is almost the same as his…" Aro's sentence died on his tongue as the penny dropped for him.

"You see, having his talent would be quite helpful." Marcus cleared his throat.

"I must say, you are both looking at this in the wrong way, the boys gift is similar to Aro's but is not the same, he hears the current thoughts, you brother see every memory from the past to the present." Marcus looked to me and then back to Aro, "If he joined the guard how would he tell you the current thought of an accused without letting said accused know that you are on to him?" I looked at Aro.

"I'd, oh forget it. He will join or die, that's final." Nodding in agreement, I turned to Jane.

"Fetch the fledgling." I turned my attention to my 'sons' and nodded. "If he refuses to join, kill him." They strode back to their thrones while I jumped back up to my balcony.

"Brother, do tell me, what will you do if you find another mate?" Aro looked to Caius and then to Marcus.

"I haven't a clue brother, I have mourned the loss of Didyme for a millennia and then some, if I found another, I wouldn't know what to do." Nodding Caius turned his attention to me.

"My sweet, would you approve of another for Marcus?" I looked over to Marcus and then replied.

"I would not interfere; I have already caused him pain in the past. If Marcus finds another he will decide on what is best for himself." Marcus smiled at me and thanked me. The double doors opened to allow entrance to five vampires and a human.

"You were sent for one and you come back with two and a half, sister dear." Alec said with a smile.

"Ah my dear boy, I see you have brought company, tell me, who are they?" Aro asked sweeping his hand across to the two new addictions.

"My sister and my mate, I was given the wrong information. It would seem that she did not try to kill herself…" I cut him off mid rant.

"Hush boy. Look to me, the both of you." The human and the female turned around.

"Your names."

"Morgan Cullen, Edward's sister." The human stepped forward with a small quiver. "I'm Angela Webber, Edward's girlfriend."

"Marcus, look at the bonds and tell me what you find." He looked startled at first, but did as requested.

"They are all true." Nodding I looked at Aro and nodded.

"My dear Cullen's, you have broken the law of secrecy. So what am I going to do with you now?" He smiled slightly before looking at the boy. "Edward, would you care to join the guard?"

"No. I will never join you." I felt my eyes darken at his rudeness. "Morgan, would you like to join?" She shook her head in the negative. "What about you Miss Webber?"

The two Cullen's stepped forward slowly trying to protect her. "No thank you, I do not."

"Felix, please escort them back to the city. Our dinner is set to arrive soon." Aro clapped his hands. "Before you leave though, I will expect Miss Webber to be turned soon. I will be paying you a visit to see if she has been changed, until then." I jumped down from the balcony and walked toward my mate, he sat with his hands clenched on his throne.

"My darling, what is the matter? Are you not happy with the outcome?" He glared at Aro and then sighed. "No, I am fine now. I just wish to eat and be left alone."

* * *

It had been months since the Cullen boy and his sister along with his mate had been here and I couldn't help but notice the intense atmosphere. Aro was happy as always, but under his façade I could tell there was something amiss with him and Sulpicia. Caius was grunting and grumbling every time he saw me and it was starting to make me upset.

"Caius, what in the hell is the matter with you?" I asked him with a hiss. Looking at me he growled.

"Nothing of your concern Isabella! Leave me!" I growled at him. "Get out!" He snarled.

"I will not leave this room until you tell me what the matter is." I shouted with a growl.

"I have nothing to say to you right now. Get. Out. Now!" He growled, a deafening screech of tearing metal echoed in the room. I staggered backwards and lifted my hand to my face. Pulling it away I saw fresh venom on my finger tips. I looked at him in disbelief and saw that his eyes were black with rage. Before I could so much as utter a word he was launching himself at me with force rivaled to that of a newborn. I let out a scream of fright when he tore into me with fervor.

* * *

**(Aro's Pov)**

I heard the sound of metal tearing and it was followed by a scream. I looked at Marcus with shock, we then heard the sound of more metal tearing and this time it was followed by the sound of boulder's crashing together. More screaming could be heard and that was then followed by something breaking and crashing to the floor.

"What in the world?" Marcus muttered. We walked up the stairs quickly and were shocked to find Caius with his hand around Isabella's throat. She of course was dangling in mid-air outside the window, her eyes were wide with fright and she was trembling.

When I took a proper look at her I saw three long gashes that ran from her right temple across her eyes and nose and they stopped on her left cheek, on the jaw line. She also had large gashes on her neck and chest and about two dozen new bite marks across her shoulders and neck. Her hands, or actually her claws, were scratching Caius' arms, but to no avail. When I looked down to where her feet were kicking I noticed that her clothes were shredded and falling off her in some places.

"Caius, what is the meaning of this?" Marcus asked.

"This wench caused me a massive problem. I wanted the human to be changed immediately but no, she just had to let her go. She is turning bloody soft!" I looked at Isabella and saw her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. I ran at Caius and launched myself at Isabella when I grabbed a hold of her I felt Caius' grip release her and the two of us fell out of the tallest tower in the castle, I heard a crack of thunder in the distance and looked up. Marcus had thrown a punch at Caius and he too was falling. I righted myself and Isabella and we landed with a dull thud on the ground below. Caius was seconds away from the ground, but I picked up my sister and ran back into the castle.

I heard Caius hit the ground and then heard his feet hit the floor in a high speed run. I raced around the corner and then back up the stairs Marcus and I had taken not even ten minutes before. Finding my brother racing down the stairs we took a door that led us to the music room. I flew through the corridor with Marcus behind me. I heard Caius and decided to tackle the situation head on. Passing Isabella to Marcus I stopped and ran back toward Caius. Just as Caius rounded the corner I flew into him, we crashed into the floor and I grabbed his throat slamming his head into the floor, I growled at him.

"Caius, what has happened to you brother?" Caius looked at me and I realised that something was wrong, his thoughts were black and cloudy. This was not my brother.

"Marcus! Marcus we have a situation here! Guards!" I heard thirty odd footsteps racing towards my location and soon the entire corridor was filled with growling vampires.

"What is it Master Aro?" Afton asked.

"Caius has been possessed."

* * *

**(Back to Isabella's Pov)**

Caius had been possessed. That explained why he had attacked me. He was currently changed in the dungeons while we waited for the arrival of Carlisle Cullen. He of course was bringing his entire family with him.

I was sitting in the courtyard when I heard Aro calling for me. Running back to the throne room I spotted two females in front of my two brothers.

"Isabella, my queen. These two lovely young woman wish to join us." I looked at them and strode forward. I circled a petite black haired girl. She was like a pixie.

"What is your name and tell me about yourself?" I looked at her and waited. "My name is Alice, I don't know much about myself except that I'm 92 years old. I have no idea how old I was as a human before I was changed because I don't remember anything before my changing." I nodded. I then circled the taller girl, she was tall and extremely beautiful, long blonde hair and perfect figure.

"What is your name and tell me about yourself?" She looked at Aro and then Marcus before focusing back on me.

"My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I was 18 when I was changed and I'm 172 years old. I lived in Rochester, New York, before I was brutally attacked and left for dead. A nomad decided to change me and then left after telling me what I was. I have been a nomad since then and then I found her and we decided to ask if we could join the Volturi." I looked at Aro and he nodded.

"Alright, you may join. I will introduce you to everyone in my elite guard. I am Empress Isabella Volturi, the original creator; I am the one and only living Nosferatu. This is Aro, Marcus and my mate Caius is indisposed at the moment. My elite guard are, Jane and Alec, they are twins. Afton and Chelsea. Santiago and Carmen. Felix and Demetri. Renata and Julian. Rowena and Roscoe 'The Bear'. You both will be trained and tested on your skills and then I will decide where to place you." I looked at Aro and Marcus.

"My brothers, is this decision alright with you?" They nodded. "Now, have either of you got gifts?" Alice smiled. "I can see the future; it is based on people's decisions."

Rosalie huffed. "I can see anyone's emotions as though it were an aura and I can tell if someone is lying or not. I can also see relationship bonds." I wanted to jump for joy when she told me this. I could see Aro's 'I-found-the-best-gift-ever' gleam in his eyes. I also saw Marcus looking at Rosalie with unbridled desire. Alice had a knowing look and I couldn't help, but smile.

"You will be placed in the elite guard effective immediately." They both smiled and bowed their heads. "Thank you."

"You will address me as Milady and you will address the brothers as Master. That's all for today, go make yourselves at home, Carmen and Chelsea will show you to your rooms."


	3. Sorting out a Problem

Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual. Stephanie owns everything Twilight. I only own the names that are not part of the Twilight universe.

AN: I am trying this out, it's completely AU, and it has some canon parts to it. I hope you will take the time to tell me whether you like it or not. I will only update when I get a review or two.

AN 1: Just a little reminder, I love reviews, but please be kind. Thank you!

Summary: _I am the daughter of Thewlis and Acantha Volturi, one of the few original clans of the Nosferatu. This is the story of the beginning of the Volturi King's. There are some dark themes in this story. It will remain T so I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

Chapter 3 – _Sorting out a Problem_

I stood watching Caius for an hour and he still had yet to look at me. I had asked Rosalie to accompany me to the dungeons and she had looked at his emotional aura and his bonds, both were blacker than the night's sky. When I asked if he was Caius Volturi, Rosalie had hissed at him. He had lied; it had put my thoughts into over drive. It was Caius' body, but the person inside was not my mate.

Aro had met a vampire in passing a few centuries back and had gotten into contact with him once again. Jonathan was on his way to Italy and was set to arrive later in the afternoon. Jonathan, could tell if a person was possessed or not and he could get rid of the unwanted essence. I couldn't wait to have my Caius back once again; I'd show him how much I love him.

I now stood watching as Jonathan worked with Caius. It had turned out to be Stefan of the Romanian coven of two vampires. When Jonathan finished, Caius leapt to his feet and had his hand wrapped around the other mans throat growling and hissing at him.

I stepped forward and touch Caius' shoulder, "My love, be still, this man has saved your life and mine. Please spare him." Caius' black eyes locked onto my own and with a speed I never thought possible had his lips locked with mine.

* * *

It was finally time for the trip of a century as Felix loved to declare. It was when three kings left the castle for a period of five days. They took their mates away with them and just spent time together. This year was no different, Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and I, Marcus would be staying at the castle. We were to leave at seven the following morning, just a few hours to pack what we wanted and then we would leave. It was the only time we did not have any guards with us.

"Mmm, my love, I can not wait to show what I've been practicing." Sulpicia said to Aro with a very lusty gaze. Caius had to look away, but I looked on with an air of authority. "Yes, well as long as you show me these new moves first my darling sister." I said with a gleam in my bright red eyes. Aro looked at me with utter shock, but Caius only let loose a rather loud purr that soon got him unwanted attention from Sulpicia and Aro who were both snickering.

"Oh, of course dear, what ever you wish is my command." Sulpicia said with a bow and a smirk. I chuckled and continued to follow them down the stairs. We would be leaving in an hour for France, our destination for this trip.

Finally after waiting an hour and ten minutes Sulpicia eventually made it down to the garage. "Took you long enough sister." Caius growled. Aro gave him a warning glare before looking out the window. The drive to the airport was uneventful to say the least, Aro asked if I'd accompany him to the hanger alone.

"What is it Aro? Is something wrong?" I looked over at Caius and saw him snarling orders to the pilot; we were out of hearing range so clearly Aro wanted to speak in private.

"Nothing is wrong, do you remember when we got lonely all those years back and found ourselves in the others beds?" I nodded, those were amazing times back then, "Well, I was wondering if tonight when we arrive, would you care to join me for a hunt and a bit of time together?"

"Is something wrong with you and Sulpicia?" He shook his head. "Then why do you want me if you have your mate?" He looked at his shoes in nervousness.

"I just miss your warmth Cara mia, I haven't felt or had your passion in a millennia." I smiled at him.

"Aro, we have mates now, it would be cheating if we made love once more." He looked at me with eyes that would make even the iciest person to work the earth melt. "Just this one last time alright." He gave me a small smile and then brushed his fingers across my back with hands of a lover. I shivered in pleasure and that scared me, I only shivered for my spouse, my life mate.

We spent the entire trip to France in a comfortable silence; Caius was running his fingers through my hair. My eyes closed automatically and I started to purr. I heard another purr from opposite me and I opened my eyes when it went silent almost a split second after it started. Aro looked shocked for a mere second before he went back to his book. I couldn't help, but purr even louder when Caius started to massage my shoulders. Aro looked at me with dark lustful eyes that told me a thousand words. He was having a hard time maintaining his composure.

* * *

We arrived a few minutes ago and already we wanted to hunt. I suggested that we go hunting alone in separate areas. Caius readily agreed running off for the mountains while Sulpicia darted off for the inner city. Aro looked at me and I smiled softly, "Alright lover, follow me." I gave him a dazzling smile and took off for the woods; he followed behind me with a growl.

I found a hiker that was stranded. I walked to him and with a snarl, I snapped his neck. Aro soon came to a stop besides me. He leaned over the man's neck and bit into it, I took the other side. We stared into each other's eyes the whole time we fed, when there was nothing left we let the man's body drop to the floor. Aro sprang at me and attacked me with his lips. His tongue swept the inside of my mouth and we tasted the man's blood that still lingered. I arched into his body and with that he stripped us of our clothes, I started to purr and this got him very hard.

He purred along with me, a symphony in its self. He kissed my neck and licked my collar bones. He moved lower and lower all the while purring a melody to the heavens. He returned his lips to mine and thrust himself into me. I roared in pleasure and returned to purring along with him. He loved me over and over. We stopped after the fourth time of our passionate loving.

"Mmm, my sweet loving dark haired angel, we will have to meet up once again, your warmth fills my body with such a sweet longing that I can't help, but crave more of your essence." I gave Aro a kiss and a smile.

* * *

It was much later in the night and Aro and Caius were playing a game of chess. They had marched two chess boards together for a much more strategic game. Sulpicia and I were unpacking and making sure everything was in place.

"Shit! Aro you bloody _schweinehund_ (Pigdog in German.)" I chuckled as Caius went off in German and Aro replied in Gaelic. Sulpicia was giggling as well when an audible smack was heard, it was soon followed by a growl and then the chess boards were thrown and Caius stormed into our room in a huff.

"My darling, why don't you go out for a walk. I need a pair of shoes for the red dress I brought, I forgot mine at the castle. Oh Sulpicia, would you mind going with him, I really need the shoes and you know which will match."

Caius and Sulpicia left and said they would return in about two hours tops, Sulpicia wanted to find a book or two on different positions for Caius. I laughed when he mouthed 'help me'. When they were gone and I was sure they were out of hearing range, I summoned Aro, my new lover. I had stripped into a pair of kinky shorts with a very seductive bra. He came in and was instantly hard. I walked up to him slowly and ran my fingers over his chest, causing him to purr.

"You have no idea what you do to me Cara mia."

"I have a fair idea, my sweet." Another long night that came to an end at the rise of yet another early morning. Aro and I reacquainted ourselves with one another over the next few days and eventually we were set to return to Volterra.

* * *

I was sitting, relaxing with a book in my hands when we landed back on home soil. Aro looked at sky and noticed the darkening clouds. Sulpicia and I walked over to the waiting car and climbed in. Caius and Aro joined us soon after and we were off speeding down the long winding roads.

Walking back into my home had me smiling with pride. I loved what I had created, all of my family were loved equally though some more than others.

"Milady! There seems to be a small problem in the throne room." Young Jane said running over to me. I followed her as she ran back to the throne room and found two vampires with a baby. An immortal child. My eyes darkened and a load growl came out through gritted teeth.

"What is this!?" I shouted in ire. The couple cowered at my anger, yet the child snarled and screamed, its piercing voice making even my own ears ring.

"Silence!" I yelled. I turned to the child and with my superior speed; I grabbed its arm and lifted it into the air, it looked no older than five years. Hissing in rage the child spat venom in my face. I went to wipe the venom away, the child then bit my arm and latched its teeth into me with an iron grip. I hissed and tried to free myself, Felix seeing my distress ran forward and grabbed the child, ripping it away I heard the sound of metal tearing and felt a searing pain.

"You blundering idiot!" I screeched when I saw a chunk of my flesh still stuck between the child's teeth. My black venom dripping onto the stones below me, I saw the child grin. Felix removed my flesh from the child's mouth and brought it back to me. I backhanded him after returning my skin to its rightful place.

"Forgive me my queen, I am truly sorry." Ignoring him I turned to the couple still cowering on the floor.

"Who are you and where are you from?"

"I am Colvin and this is my mate Helga. We are from Ohio."

"Why did you change that child?" I said pointing to said child.

"We didn't change her, we found her."

"Where?"

"We were travelling from Ukraine when she attacked my wife; the child has the most powerful gift I have ever seen."

"Explain."

"She is an illusionist. I'm certain of it. Though she hasn't outwardly shown her gift, she has confused us many times."

"How so?"

"She had a heartbeat when she attacked, but when I grabbed her neck she had no pulse. It was an illusion." I heard a screechy voice speak above myself and Colvin.

"He's lying to you, I am no illusionist. My gift is far greater than that." She laughed and it grated against my nerves.

"Oh is that so, what is your gift then?"

"Nah-ah, you must promise not to kill me first."

"I will find out about your gift, youngling. Aro." Aro was at the child's side in a second and had grasped her hand before Alice screamed no. All hell broke lose in seconds. Aro was suddenly screaming while the girl laughed. Caius and Marcus had been grabbed the guard, they had sprung into protective mode quickly. After Aro's screaming started so did Sulpicia's. I rushed toward her as Caius freed himself and raced over to Aro. Again Alice screamed no, but it was too late.

Pain. That was all I could feel, it was unbearable Caius was screaming and I followed soon after. The pain was unimaginable, I felt as though I was going through the torture of having the werewolves blood set alight inside my body, but it was a million times worse. My body started to convulse and my mouth fell open in a scream again, but all that came out was my black venom. My heart felt as though it was being torn to shreds agonisingly slowly.

* * *

**(Marcus' Pov)**

I watched as my brothers and sisters fell to the floor screaming. I was being held back by seven guards including Felix. I watched as their screams turned into howls and roars of agony. Sulpicia managed to look at me and I watched in utter horror as her eyes turned completely black, her iris' and the whites of her eyes to. Isabella was the worst to watch as her body convulsed, venom pooling out of her mouth.

The girl finally released Aro's hand and Caius' shoulder. Her laughing stopped as did the howls of pain. I was released as the guard rushed to help their masters, mistress and queen from the floor. They all fell short when the sound of a heartbeat filled the chamber. I looked around thinking that Heidi had brought dinner, but I turned to see Caius clutching his chest with wide eyes. They were no longer red, they were now sterling blue, I looked at Aro and saw that he too was clutching his chest with wide eyes, they were a vivid blue. Sulpicia's eyes were green-brown colour.

Isabella was holding her chest with the most agonised expression on her face. She of course was born into this life, she had no heart beat, but whatever it was it was causing her agony beyond words. Her eyes flew open and she sprang back to her feet, her eyes were their normal blood red. She hadn't changed, it was impossible clearly. She had, in theory, felt all three of her family's changes. She was the one who created them in the first place.

I watched as she grabbed Caius' and brought him up to her face. "Caius my love, are you alright?" he shook his head. "Do I look alright to you? I have a bloody heart beat! Bite me and return me to normal!" Isabella bit his neck and let her venom fill his blood before releasing him. He stood staring at her as she bit Aro and Sulpicia. We all held our breath and waited to see, but none of them started screaming.

"It looks like the venom isn't working. You child change them back!" I growled. She looked at me and smiled.

"No, they must live this way for the minimum of three years. It is the penalty of their crimes for touching me. Clearly the female is a mate to one of the males, she will change back when her mate does. As for the other one, she clearly has no heart."

"That is because I am a Nosferatu! The last of my kind, I was born this way, therefore yes, I have no heart. What did you do to them?"

"It is my gift, I can change a vampire back to human for the minimum of three years. I assume that my gift would have been more advance had I been changed at a later age. They will change back on this day in three years time. You will have no bloodlust for their blood for it still holds their venom, or your venom if they were bitten by you. Anyway, when they have been a human for three years they won't be able to return to mortal form ever again." I looked at her with an unreadable look.

"Can you let my parents and I go now?" Isabella looked at her for a few seconds. I hoped that she'd end the child's pitiful life.

"I have your word they will change back?" the girl nodded.

"Yes, they will change back. Ask Helga if you are uncertain, she was changed twelve years ago and returned to her vampire form three years later."

"Is this true?" The woman Helga nodded. I looked towards my darling mate Rosalie for conformation. She nodded and smiled, Helga was telling the truth. Isabella nodded to Demetri and with the help of Afton, Felix and Santiago they killed the child. Alec had taken her senses as well as Colvin's and Helga's. The three nomads were ashes before Aro, Caius and Sulpicia had even been human for ten minutes.

* * *

**(Back to Isabella's Pov)**

I hated seeing Caius the way he was, he was moody and miserable. Sulpicia hadn't stopped crying the whole week, so with some persuasion I had sent her our receptionist, Gianna out for the day. Aro was currently taking Caius to a coffee shop where they would talk privately with one another.

I was talking with Marcus about the Cullen boy and his sister Morgan. "Marcus, I think we should send them to Washington, they will be able to see if the girl has been changed or not, of course we'll also send some of the guard with them so that they can protect them. We have no idea if other vampires will be drawn to their blood or not."

"I must agree, it will be best to have them away from here for a while, it still reminds them of their curse." I nodded.

"Jane, Demetri, Felix, Alec, Rosalie and Alice, I wish to speak with you all." Marcus looked at me for a second, but then he turned towards the door. The six summoned vampires came into the throne room and bowed.

"Yes, Milady?" they said in unison. Marcus stood up and spoke to them.

"We have a mission for you; the six of you will be accompanying Aro, Caius and Sulpicia to Forks, Washington. You will protect them and follow them without been heard, seen or smelled." I smiled at them.

"You may go now." They bowed once again and left.

* * *

**(Aro's Pov)**

Isabella had gotten Renata to summon us and so we now stood before her.

"I have a mission for you three, you will be sent to Forks, Washington to check up on the Cullen boy's status. I wish to know if the girl has been changed or not. Jane and Alec will be with Sulpicia, Felix and Demetri will be with Caius and Aro you will have Rosalie and Alice with you. They will be with you at all times." I smiled at Caius and he visibly relaxed.

"Now we have called in a favour with one of our oldest allies, he will be here in a few minutes. You see the nine of you will be placed under an illusion for the time that you are all in Forks. You will live as humans and go to school as humans and while you are there I will ask that you update myself and Isabella on everything." Marcus looked at them all.

"Marcus, how shall we have the humans believe we are young when some of us were changed at a later age?" Sulpicia asked.

"That's where the illusion will come in, you see with the illusion in place Isabella will then help you six," Marcus pointed to the vampires in question, "blend in better, she will hide your scents that give you away as vampires. The illusion will give you the appearance of humans, including a fake beating heart."

"Are you all prepared?" I asked the six guards. They all nodded. "Please assist your masters and mistress pack. I expect you all back here in 30 minutes." They disappeared.

"Marcus, should we accompany them or just leave them?"

"Let us leave them, they will be fine."

"I just worry. Now we have a little privacy, would you allow me to see my bonds?" Marcus nodded and placed his hand in mine.

I saw my link to him; it was a dark green-gold mix, a brotherly bond. I looked at my link to Aro; there were two threads, a blood red and silver mix, I had taken him as a second mate. When I looked at Caius' and my bond I saw the most beautiful blue and white mix threaded with a sparkling thread, the soul-mate bond, unbreakable. I smiled brightly, it was beautiful.

"Thank you brother, I suppose a talk with Caius and Aro is in order."

"Yes, I believe you should speak with Sulpicia as well, she is after all Aro's soul-mate." I nodded.

"Now, tell me about young Rosalie."

"We are soul-mates, I think if Didyme was still here I would have bonded with Rosalie as you have with Aro. When our mate dies the next one we feel the pull to will automatically take the previous position as soul-mate, but they will never take the place of our first." I nodded in understanding. Rosalie was probably one in a few of our kind to share the same gift as her mate.

"Have you both claimed the other yet?"

"Yes, while you and the others were away. I will ask her to marry me at later date." He smiled and I could see the genuine love in his eyes.

"How is she fairing in the guard?"

"She is happy, her and young Alice are truly amazing. They have both brightened up the guard, just last month Jane was seen laughing with Alice. I was utterly shocked, you know how cold she was; now she is fun-loving and happy."

"That's excellent news to hear, I'm happy that they were accepted in with open minds." We ended our conversation when the double doors opened. In walked a man with short dark brown hair and a moustache.

"Ah Charlie Swan, it's good to see you once again."

"The same is said for you my queen. I trust all is well?"

"Yes, all is well."

"Excellent, where are the nine that need to be placed under the illusion?"

"They are here." I pointed to the group of nine. He set to work quickly and soon instead of three heart beats, I now heard nine. After completing the task, Charlie left.

* * *

**(Aro's Pov)**

We stood waiting as Isabella walked up to all of us. Charlie had done a good job on all of us; we now all looked to be between the ages of 15 and 18.

"My dears, you will be leaving now, but before you go, I have one more request. If the girl is not changed you are to watch and wait for at least six months and if in those six months she hasn't been changed you are to bring her back here where she will be changed and kept in the guard." She walked up to Caius and kissed him good-bye and then she kissed Sulpicia's cheek. She came to me and kissed my cheek and whispered good-bye in my ear.

We arrived in Forks and found three cars waiting for us. Isabella had gotten us a house and all the food we would need for our stay here in the rainy town.

"Master, shall I get your room ready?" Jane asked.

"Yes, thank you Jane. I think I'm going to take Caius with me to the school so that we can get ourselves sorted out." I left to find Caius. He stood staring at the large television screen with an unreadable look.

"Brother, would you like to join me? I wish to get everyone's schedule and a map of the school."

We arrived at the school parking lot; it was full of cars and students that were leaving to go home. I could see a lot of them were whispering and I wished for my enhanced hearing to hear what they were saying, but with this curse it was impossible.

I stood next to Caius and looked at the receptionist. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we wish to apply to this school."

"Alright, how many are you?"

"Nine."

"Nine? Well okay then, let me get the forms." She disappeared for a minute or two and then returned.

"Alright, give me your names and ages."

"I'll start with my brothers and myself, I am Aro Volturi, I'm 17 and my brothers are Caius, he is 17, Felix, he's 16 Demetri, he's 16 and Alec, he is 15." She wrote down the names and ages and then looked at me again.

"My sisters, Rosalie, she's 17, Sulpicia, she's 16, Alice, she's 15 and Jane, she's 15." The woman wrote down the names and ages again.

"Please give me a brief history of yourselves for your file."

"We are all adopted, we also share the same last name. Jane and Alec are twins, Felix and Demetri are brothers, Rosalie, Sulpicia and Caius are brother and sisters and Alice and I are brother and sister. Our adoptive parents took us all; they hated the idea of separating us. We come from Italy, Russia and Britain. My parents had to stay in Italy because of business." The woman nodded as she wrote everything down.

"What are your parent's names, we need to be able to contact them if there are any problems."

"Isabella and Marcus Volturi. This is their contact number." She thanked us and gave us our schedules and that was that. We returned home and found Jane and Alice sorting out our school books.


End file.
